The Rose Diaries
by TheDoctor0102
Summary: Just a story I thought I'd try. What happens when the Doctor and Rose spend more and more time together? May I add I do not own the rights to Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. Today was the day I got to see my family again. I couldn't wait to get back, though it has only been five minutes to them, it has been about a week for me. I couldn't wait to see my mom and Mickey!

We were about to land in London, it had been a long week fighting the Daleks and saving a planet that I'm quite sure nobody has ever heard of. The TARDIS finally started to calm down. This was it, we were back in London! I hopped up and ran to the door, so excited I could have screamed! But to my surprise, when I opened the door, there was no London. What I saw in front of me was a planet we had never been to. The ground was just dried dirt, with cracks running all along it. As far as the eye could see... just dirt. Of course, by that point, I was already terribly disappointed that my family wasn't there. The Doctor still hadn't noticed what was through the doors, he was too busy, well, being the Doctor. I turned to him and said, "Doctor, what did you bring us here for? Today is when we're supposed to go see my family, remember?" He looked at me confused and walked to the TARDIS doors. A look of fear came across his face.

"No, no, no, no!" he said.

"What is it Doctor? What's wrong?"

"How could this happen?! _Why_ did this happen?!"

By now, of course, he was really scarring me.

"Doctor what is it?! Where are we?!" I yelled.

I walked to the door to look around one more time. Still all I saw was more and more dirt.

"Rose get away from there!" he shouted.

I turned around and said, "Doctor, what in the world is so scary about a bunch of di-"

I was almost done with my question when I saw the look on the Doctor's face. I swung back around to face the door, but it was already too late. I gasped for air as the metallic robot grabbed my throat, lifted me up, and ran off with me. The Cybermen... How where they here? The Doctor made a point to get rid of every last one of them, so how can they be here?

"Let me go!" I yelled, flinging my arms and legs, trying to get him to drop me.

Now the Doctor was chasing us. "ROSE!" He was yelling as loud as he could.

The Cyberman was just walking, but somehow the Doctor couldn't catch up. It was like we were going faster than in seemed. The Doctor was running as fast as he could. Then, he remembered about his screwdriver! He kept running while fishing through his coat pockets. After a couple seconds, he found it. But as soon as he pulled it out of his pocket, a Cyberman came and snatched him up!

"Doctor!" I said. I was fighting now. Suddenly the Cyberman reached up and put his hand on my forehead. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a dark room. I tried to get up but my hand was cuffed to something. I suppose the noise from me moving around woke up someone else. I started to hear someone else moving around. It sounded as though it was getting closer. Metallic clanking. Getting closer, and closer, and closer. I was about scarred to death. But then, of course, right in front of my face was the glow of the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor looked into my eyes and smiled. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see the Doctor. He started to switch around some buttons on the screwdriver as it lit up the room more and more. After he got the screwdriver as bright as it could get, he started shining it around the room. We were both cuffed to a metal pole that circled all the way around the room.

"Stupid Cybermen" said the Doctor.

He pointed his screwdriver at his cuffs and pressed the button. To his surprise, the cuffs started shocking him, and they burned out the sonic screwdriver!

"Dammit!" he yelled.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes before the Cybermen came bursting through the door. A ray of light came through the door, for a second, that's all either of us could see. The blinding light..

"What the hell did you bring us here for?!" yelled the Doctor. "And what did you do to my sonic screwdriver?!"

"We must eliminate the Doctor." said the Cybermen bluntly.

"Then go on, do it." said the Doctor. "What are you waiting for?!"

"You have 'defeated' us time and time again." said the Cyberman. "If we killed you right now, what good would that do for us? You're only chance of survival for you _and_ your friend is if you help us on our long quest. Our quest to upgrade the whole human race."

The Doctor realized what they were doing. Giving him an impossible decision to make. He stayed completely quiet.

"You have one day, Doctor" said the Cybermen. "Make your decision." Then the Cybermen left.

The Doctor was still sitting in complete silence, just starring at the wall in front of him.

"Doctor it's okay." I said. "My life isn't worth killing everyone on earth for."

"Don't you ever say that!" yelled the Doctor. He yelled so loud he made me jump at least two feet into the air. "Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" he said.

I looked away from the Doctor and at the dor. I guess didn't notice at first, but I guess him yelling like that scarred me worse than I had thought. My face was covered in tears. When I noticed the tears, I guess that's when I realized the Doctor had never yelled at me before. I didn't like him being angry, especially not with me. That's when I began to cry uncontrollably. I was trying my damned hardest to hold it in, but the tears kept flowing out. I was holding back the weeping sounds as best i could, but for some reason they just broke loose.

"Rose?" said the Doctor. "Rose, are you alright?"

After seconds of me not answering, but him hearing my short breaths and gasps for air, he realized what was happening.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry" he said, scooting towards me on the floor. "I really didn't mean to yell, I'm just in a very stressful situation right now. I'm not angry with you... Shhh..." he said while holding me and petting my hair. I started to calm down and with him trying not to make things awkward, he pulled away and just sat there with me leaning against him. After having that long crying session, I was exhausted. I slowly dozed off, and when I woke up, I was being carried away by a Cyberman, but I didn't dare show any signs of being away.

I was carried to a white room with six doors all around me. I was there for about five minutes in silence before the second door opened. The Doctor stepped out of it.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Rose, you know you ruin everything right?" he said.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"Every bit of trouble we get in is all of your fault. You cause everything to go wrong."

"Doctor why are you saying this?"

"How about this, I give you a choice. You can either go back to the jail cell you were locked up in, or you can go ahead and get rid of yourself now, fix everything."

A small table started rising out of the center of the floor. There was only one thing sitting on it... A knife...

"Is this really what you want?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Like I said before Rose, it's your choice."

I stood up and walked to the table. I was just about to grab the knife but something made me back up.

"Take me back to me cell!" I yelled.

The Doctor stepped forward and grabbed my wrists. He threw me against the wall as hard as he could.

"Rose, why can't you ever do what I want?!" he said. He starred at me for a moment, and realized I couldn't speak. This made him angry. He brought his hand back and slapped me so hard it knocked me out.

I woke up. I was back in the jail cell. I looked around and the Doctor was sitting about a foot away from me, cuffed to the pole again.

"Oh Rose, your awake." he said.

I remembered what he did to me. I started scooting away from him. It was so hard to slide that damn chain across that pole.

"Rose?" he said reaching towards me. I flinched.

"Rose, it's okay. Hey. It's me, Rose." He reached for me and I closed my eyes and burried my face into my hands. He scooted closer to me and layed a hand on my shoulder. To his very touch, I flinched again. "Rose, it's fine. Its me." he said. I uncovered my eyes and looked at him. He looked so confused. "Why did you do this to me?" I said.

"Rose, what are you talking about? What did I do?" he said.

"This!" I said, turning my face and pulling my hair back. Revealing the big already bruised spot on my face.

"Oh my god, Rose." he said, reaching to touch my face.

"Why are you acting so surprised?! You're the one that did this to me!" I said.

"Rose, I wouldn't ever hurt you" he said. He reached forward and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do you really not know what I'm talking about..?"

"Absolutely no clue. But when I figure out who did this, which was probably just some robot built by the Cybermen, I will not give them a second chance."

"So you're really...you?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose. It's really me."

I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh Doctor, I was so scarred. It looked like you in that room. You were giving me the option to either kill myself or come back here. I almost... almost..."

"Rose, no! Never even think about doing something like that!" he yelled.

I jumped back from the yelling and a tear rolled down my face.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm sorry, don't cry Rose. I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I just thought it was you. I'd do anything to help you. Even if it meant doing something like that..."

"I know you thought it was me, Rose. But please never do something like that. It wouldn't help me, Rose, it would break my heart."

"Oh Doctor" I said, hugging him tightly. "My Doctor..." I looked up and our eyes met. There was something knew in his eyes. Something I had never seen before.

"Rose, I l-" there was a loud banging outside then the door opened. A Cyberman walked in.

"Doctor, have you come to a decision? It has been three hours. You have twenty one hours left." Said the Cyberman.

"This is a big decision" said the Doctor. "You can't just expect me to make it that quickly!"

"Twenty one hours, Doctor. Make your decision" the Cyberman said, then he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour since the Cyberman had left. We had twenty hours left, and none of those hours did us any good. The Doctor had absolutely no idea what to do. It was either him and I both died, or he helped the Cybermen destroy the human race.

"Rose." said the Doctor. "I think I've come to a decision..."

"What is it, Doctor?" I asked.

"I'm going to help them. It's either we both die, or the human race is taken over. And Rose, I can't let that happen to you."

"But Doctor! What about my mom? And Mickey? What about every living being on that planet?!"

"Rose, I'm sorry", he said. "But this is the only way that I won't lose you."

"Doctor, if you do this, I swear you'll lose me too! I am not letting you kill my mom and Mickey, then acting like it never happened!"

"Rose, it's my only choice."

"I know what this is." I said, "You're not actually the Doctor! You're that crazy robot thing!"

"Rose, it's really me. This is the decision I've come to. I am so sorry..." He said. "Now. They've been listening in. They'll be here in a second. Don't fight them Rose. Then I'll lose you along with everyone else."

"Okay, Doctor... for now."

After a couple of minutes in silence, the Cybermen busted into the room. They unlocked our cuffs and lead us down the halls. There was no way to run. There were groups of them in front of us and behind us. The Doctor was about to kill everyone on earth just so I could live. But then I realized something. If I don't live, he won't kill the human race. I knew what I had to do... for the human race. We got to the control room, they were showing the Doctor how to work the spaceship, and telling him if he tried anything, they'd kill us both. They promised the doctor anything he wanted as long as he helped "upgrade" the human race. I looked around the room and found a small but very sharp blade hooked to some kind of tool, there was a screwdriver next to it. Trying to be as quiet as possible and go unnoticed. I grabbed the screwdriver and slowly starting unscrewing the blade from the strange tool. After a couple of times of almost getting caught, I finally managed to get it off.

"Umm, hate to interupt." I said, "but I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Take the girl to the waste room." said one Cyberman to the other.

On the way there, to cause less suspision and distract him from the blade in my waste band, I made small talk. "So, if you guys are Cybermen, why do you have a 'waste room'?" I asked.

"This ship was constructed from a human building." said the Cyberman. I felt as though it was being straight to the point, showing it didn't want to talk to a "stupid human". So I shut up. We finally got to the bathroom. I walked inside the room, seeing as they didn't use it, it was quite clean. The ship must have been made from a gym or some sort of hotel because there were small showers lining the walls. Knowing what I had to do, I stepped inside the shower. I turned to water on and sat on the floor. For a couple seconds I just sat there thinking,... crying. I slowly slipped the blade out of my waste band and held it to my wrist. I was so scared, but I knew it was the only way to save the human race. I quickly slid the blade across my wrist, yelping quietly in pain. Before I passed out from the sight of my own blood, I quickly slid the blade across my other wrist. I sat there, watching my blood spill out of my body. Then I slowly started to black out.

"Rose!" I heard. "Rose don't do this to me! Why would you do something like this?!"

Wait. How could I hear... the Doctor. I had just slit my wrists for the sake of humanity. How am I hearing the Doctor's voice?!" Suddenly my eyes popped open. Everything was blurry, I was laying on the bathroom floor. I was scarred, I didn't know what they would do to me, what the Doctor would say to me... My reflexes made me stand up quickly, looking around for a place to go, walking in what seemed like circles, bumping into the walls. Everything started going blurry again. I looked down and I was still bleeding. How was I still alive if I was still bleeding?! The sight of my blood made me get dizzy and nauseous, I collapsed into the Doctors arms.


End file.
